Love Until We Bleed
by englishrozu
Summary: Audrey Rose is an odd one at that. With untameable, curly orange hair and big, square spectacles as her trademarks, it's clear she has her fair share of stares in not-so-sunny England. But when she's forced to move to Domino City, she'll soon discover juggling school and a social life is the least of her worries. [Rated M for swearing and adult themes]


**Author's Note:**

**englishrozu:** Hello, everyone! So I was reading through some of my really old fanfics and, although they made me seriously cringe, I did find one I used to love a lot; so I thought I'd rewrite it. Just to let you know, I have this headcanon that Kaiba goes to school, but he goes for months on end not attending before coming back for a few weeks and then leaving again, and that he quite enjoys his time there - though mainly to flaunt his genius.

Constructive criticism is appreciated. Reviews are loved. Flames are ignored.  
_Have a nice day._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.  
_

* * *

**Love Until We Bleed**  
_englishrozu_

_"Audrey Rose is an odd one at that. With untameable, curly orange hair and big, square spectacles as her trademarks, it's clear she has her fair share of stares in not-so-sunny England. But when she's forced to move to Domino City, it's a different kettle of fish entirely."_

* * *

Insects, amphibians, and arachnids! Was that a cockroach? My fluffy slipper is just itching for a new stain on its heel. That despicable creature is _DEAD_.

If I ever manage to excavate myself from my mountain of protective blankets, that is. My first day of the spring term starts today, but there is no way I'm getting off this bed until that abomination of nature scurries its way down into the nearest crack in the wall.

It scurried, all right. Right above my alarm clock. Right before launching its tiny raisin-sized body at me. I tumble off my bed with a shriek, but not before noticing the time.

_CRAP!_

Instantly forgetting the roach's assassination attempt, I hurdle into the shower throwing off my pair of black, large square framed spectacles in the process; the icy water jarring me awake as a surprised shriek escapes my lips. Stumbling out whilst shoving my specs back on, I yank on my black underwear and school uniform consisting of a pink blazer and blue bowtie, a white blouse, a blue pleated skirt, white socks and tan school shoes. My toes scream in violent protest as I zoom into my living room; blisters, here I come.

I practically tumble into the street in my haste, dragging a pocket-sized brush through my somewhat damp, untameable, curly, orange hair as I swing my tan briefcase over my shoulder. Finally looking at least a little presentable hair-wise, I tuck the brush into my pocket; I bite down on my lip pensively as I continue rushing down the sidewalk. These new streets of Domino City are a bit daunting. Being the new kid sucks, let me tell you. Sucks more than a camel at a well after a year in the desert.

Couldn't my father wait another year before transferring to another branch of his company? _Nooo._ Couldn't he notice the devastating puppy-eyed looks he received every time he mentioned moving? _Nooo._ Couldn't he notice the bawling of ten teens on his doorstep when he pulled away from his old house? _Nooo._ Could I complain when he told me that I was getting my own apartment, even though I'm only seventeen (effectively kicking me out prematurely)? _Nooo._ Did I really mind that last idea? Heck _no._

_ZOOM!_

"JESUS!" I jump back to the curb with a jolt, a limo grazing so close that the ensuing wind lifted my skirt clear up to my elbows. What the-

"OI! WATCH IT! You nearly killed me!" Shoving my skirt back down, I silently thank donkey poo that there's no one else around. The last thing I need is the world and his wife pointing out my preference of panties. Momentarily losing sanity, I take illicit use of the word for donkey, among other things while plodding along towards the school. My grandmother must be doing the twist in her grave.

I watch the black, sleek limo as it turns the final corner leading to the campus, leaving behind a cloud of exhaust. Dragging my somewhat disheartened self the last couple of blocks before I arrive at Domino High, I exhale deeply. New day, new school, new life. Ready or not -and I'm pretty partial to the not- here I come.

There are a few minutes before the first bell is due to ring, and I notice that I'm the only one without hordes of friends surrounding me, or giggling and trying to fit in with the group of obviously popular people. I clutch onto the handle of my briefcase that now dangled on my left; feeling a bit uncomfortable I grab at what little confidence I have. _Suck it up, you can do this_, I mentally scorn. _They do not have a reason to exclude you yet, so keep it that way._

The spatial front of the school is carpeted in grass of rich green except for a gravelled path leading from the gates to the main entrance. Scattered across the fields are picnic tables that had seen one too many winters, most of which were surrounded by female groupies. The males leant against the brick walls chatting or smoking, or both. It's nothing short of intimidating! But I press on, following the path. I yank out a piece of paper from my briefcase.

Looking down at the creased campus map in my palms, I dig one hand into my pocket and pull out my schedule. I'm somewhat relieved the school kindly mailed these too me instead of leaving me to fend off for myself, and I carefully zigzag through the clumps of people that lounged in the grass or leant against the walls. I pause in my task as before me, a gargantuan mass of people block the way to the tall glass doors. I take in a deep breath, and plunge into an ocean of blue and pink.

Immediately, elbows found their ways into my sides, cries of protest pounded into my ears, but I surge ahead, pushing my way through the multitudes, turning pale from the mixtures of strong cologne and perfume. Finally breaking free from the crowd, I let out a relieved breath. I live! I li-

The concrete comes to greet my knees as someone collides into me from behind. Ouch. Wait, rephrase that. _FUCKING __OUCH!_

Immediately, I spring to my feet, ignoring the crippling shocks of pain emanating from my kneecaps. As I turn around, I imagine what I'll say or do. Making him or her brush their teeth against the concrete would be nice. But, unfortunately, reason pulled me back from the very thought. I guess I could forgive a few moments agony-

Especially if he's more foot taller than me, his littlest toe radiates more class than the entire school, and if those blue eyes threatened swift demise. _Holy pile of ass crap, he's gorge- wait, I AM FUCKING DEAD._

A sneer spreads across his features as his eyebrows descend in a frown. I expect him to swing his metal briefcase and squash me like bug. Damn cockroach. Instead, however, he merely sweeps his eyes over me, his gaze screaming 'peasant'. Bravely, I open my mouth.

"Do you mind?" I try to give myself a confidant sort of aura as I stand looking up at him. His expression morphs into a smirk and he pauses before giving me his answer.

"Not at all." With that, he brushes me aside, leaving me open mouthed behind him. _The __AUDACITY._

The bell rings shrilly, snapping me out of my furious plans of annihilation, and I dutifully follow the flow of students into school.

Apparently, Domino High is not to scale as on the map; a few frantic sprints down this hall, a spiralling dash down those stairs, and a crash with the classroom door. Made it!

I thrust the yellow slide door open just as the last bell rings. The middle-aged teacher motions me towards him, and I almost reluctantly obey, more than aware that nearly every student's eyes are upon me. Sneaking another glance at my schedule, I notice the bold "MATH" next "HOMEROOM". That explained the abundance groaning teens (aside from the few math geniuses that is), and the sudden kamikaze of my heart. Numbers and me get along like a facial with cacti. It just doesn't work. At least there's an hour before hell begins.

"You must be the new student I was told about." Placing a stick of white chalk in my hand, he guides me to the blackboard and ushers me to write my name. When turning back around, almost all the students looked confused. Clearly they didn't pay much attention in English class. The teacher smiles sincerely and takes the chalk from me, translating my name into his mother tongue underneath. I return his smile gratefully; my Japanese is a little rusty. My eyes sweep across the room, searching for a friendly face before inhaling, clamming my sweaty palms together to quell my nerves.

"I'm Audrey Rose. I'm seventeen-years-old and I've come from a small village in England. I moved here due to my father's company. It's a pleasure to meet you." I think I messed up a few nouns. Was it okay to use atashi instead of watashi? Did they hear my name clearly? _Don't panic, Aud, you'll cross that bridge when you get to it! _I mentally argue with myself until my teacher speaks.

"Audrey-chan, I am Nakanishi-sensei and I'm your homeroom teacher for this year. Unless I die." The smile that was chiselled his features left me feeling cold. Especially after that last remark. Was he always like this? _Great, my homeroom teacher's a nutcase. _"Take a seat at the back next to Kaiba-san and we'll begin roll call."

It doesn't take a genius to figure out who "Kaiba-san" is, as everyone eye in the room fell on him. I manage not to groan aloud as I walk slowly towards the brunet sitting in the back, looking bored out of his mind, twirling a pencil in his hand with his eyes closed. _Show off_. As I walk closer, I restrain from falling to my knees and begging the teacher to reconsider. Suddenly, he opens his eyes, revealing not only a piercing blue, but a challenge. Keeping my composure, I perch my backside onto the wooden chair. The legs were metal and, out of habit, I wrapped my feet around the front two. _Holy shit, that's cold. _Not as cold as Kaiba though, as I turn to look at him; a smirk plastered on his fair complexion. With my own face turning florid from embarrassment, I toss my head back to assure indifference.

Roll call began and I learnt everyone's names pretty quickly; a skill I'm more than grateful for. A list of announcements are exclaimed, followed by cheers and groans from various party's within the room. Finally, we got some free time for fifteen minutes.

Everyone began moving chairs and desks to cater to their needs before chatting to their friends. The only ones left alone are myself and Kaiba. I watch him pull out a book to indulge his senses in, leaving me. Not that I care. I exhale and slouch back into my seat, disheartened, closing my eyes and eavesdrop on conversations. They vary from boys to sex to card games. There are some others but those are the ones that caught my attention.

I must've been on the verge of sleep because I swam back into reality by the calling of my name. Opening my eyes, I'm greeted with a pair of big brown ones.

"Hello," I smile, trying not to let my sarcastic tendencies get the better of me. If I'm as good at names as I think I am, the blonde who had refrained from me achieving serenity for a few minutes is Jonouchi Katsuya

"I'm Jonouchi Katsuya and I-we- were wondering if you wanted to hang out at lunch." I lace my fingers through my curly hair and push the pair of thick-lens specs further up my nose with the other hand. How can I turn it down?

"Sure, that'd be nice. Thanks." My smile never leaving my face. You'd have to be mad to turn down any chance at friendship, and Katsuya and his friends seem pretty nice from what I've seen.

Even maths couldn't get me down now, right? Wrong.

The bell tolled for first period and Mr Nakanishi left the classroom, as was Japanese custom. It makes sense; the teacher swap rooms, not the kids. A few minutes pass, allowing the tables and chairs to be moved back into order. Another few minutes pass and the door sharply slides open, revealing a man in his seventies at least. Wearing a grey suit only shades darker than his full head of hair, he places a stack of paper on the closest desk that wasn't his. The girl whose table it is was ordered to pass the papers around. I took mine and began to panic.

_This can't be right; it's my first day! _I look up to see the old man reading the note left by our homeroom teacher before exchanging eye contact with me.

"For the sake of the new girl, I am Hojo-sensei: your maths teacher for this year." And I'm already dreading it. This guy is strict and he has every student around his little finger. Silence. "You'll spend the hour doing a mental arithmetic exam going over what you've learned these past few weeks. Everyone must complete this test." Well that answers that. _Fuck._

Sighing, I pick up my pencil and get to work.

My already dishevelled hair sticks up in all directions from all the times I have run my hands through it pensively, and my painted fingernails are bare by the time I'm on the third problem. There are only fifteen questions, but it feels more like fifteen hundred.

I take in a deep breath and stare at the problem. No matter how much I concentrate, the black squiggles make no sense._ This is hopeless!_ I bite my thumbnail and hope for a miracle, maybe a heart attack to save me from this torture. Kaiba gets up from his desk; I steal glance at him discreetly, and see he has the exam in his hand. _He can't be done yet!_

He places his paper on the teacher's desk and saunters back to his seat. I quickly advert my eyes back to my initial problem. He plops down into his chair, his brown hair tousled and his jacket opened slightly to show the thin white shirt underneath that did a poor job to hide his obviously chiselled physique. _Damn it._

I mentally shake my head and think, _Focus, Audrey, focus!_ I pick up my pencil and, taking in the advice teachers in England gave, scribble random poo that hopefully looks like numbers. Any answer's better than none.

With a light crack that sounds like a gunshot to me, the pencil's point breaks. I gape at the pencil, and curse the yellow piece of wood to a life of living at the bottom of my briefcase. I glance around the class, searching for a pencil sharpener, yet none can be found. _What kind of math teacher doesn't have a pencil sharpener?_

I snap back into my seat, surprised and bewildered by the lack of facilities. I bite my lower lip but don't think of asking Kaiba for a pencil; my pride demands that I find a solution by myself. He is absorbed in the same book from earlier, and I don't want him to bite my head off.

I fiddle with the pencil, taking the broken piece of lead that remains between my fingertips. Concentrating all my energy on keeping my hand steady, I lean forward until my nose is about an inch away from the paper. _Yes!_ I rejoice gleefully as the tiny piece of lead draws a wobbly two. Grinning triumphantly, I continue working out the answer for the impossible conundrum.

My fingers start to lose their grip on the small piece of lead, and beads of perspiration appear on my face. _Oh, no, please no!_ I silently beseech the goddess of carbon. Absolutely refusing to work with me, my fingers loosen their grip, and the piece of lead spins on my desk for a second before falling onto the floor. For what seems an eternity, I stare down at the floor, unable to distinguish the tiny rice shaped material from the numerous pieces of dirt on the grimy tile floor.

I bite my lower lip to keep quell my anger. Emotions and I do not get along. To begin with, I have moved away from my friends and most beloved country. My first class in my new school is math, an unjust subject by itself. Some rich kid in a limo tried to repaint said vehicle with my blood and a smart-arse twat almost trampled me this morning, and now I'm going to be the only one not to pass math thanks to my stupidity and idiocy of bringing only one measly pencil for school. _I'm doomed to fail math_ I think gloomily, dropping my head onto the desk.

Suddenly, a number two pencil bops me in the head and starts to roll off my desk. Succesfully catching the little bugger before it dives off the wooden edge, I look around curiously, wondering who pitied me enough to spare a pencil. I first glanced at Katsuya. No, I couldn't have been him; he's too far away. My eyes land on Kaiba. He smirks, letting me know it's his pencil. Not quite sure how to react, I just get back to the exam.

The shrill bell rings for the next class, finally releasing me from my torture. I lift my arms up, stretching. I get up with the paper in hand and slap onto the pile on Mr Hojo's desk, and with a slight bounce in my step I head back to my seat.

An _"ahem"_ catches my attention before I am able to sit down. I turn around, and see the tall brunet. "Audrey," I'm not one for formalities but isn't it custom and just polite to use -san or -chan at the end of one's name? "I think you have something of mine." He doesn't bother to brush aside his long locks of chestnut that have fallen across his face, and yet I can feel his piercing azure eyes catching me in his gaze.

"Oh yeah," I begin and turn back to my desk. Picking up the yellow piece of wood, I hand it back to him. "Thanks." He takes it, surprisingly, gently and stuffs into his pocket.

The next teacher comes in, this time a woman with bobbed, brown hair. Unlike the last, she's youthful and soft-spoken. I have high hopes. "By the way," I turn back to Kaiba, his voice hushed as to not catch the attention of his teacher. He turns his head to look at me and our eyes lock. "nice underwear."

_YOU FUCKING WHAT?_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I apologise for any subjects within this piece that appear out of character. It's been a while since I watched _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ and I'm still transferring over my files after my computer died, so I was working from memory.

Despite my grammar nazi-ness, I admit, my own grammar could use some work. Even if you see a comma out of place, please let me know. It's greatly appreciated!

_Thank you._

* * *

**Love Until We Bleed** copyright © **2014 englishrozu****  
****Yu-Gi-Oh! **copyright © **1996-2014 Kazuki Takahashi**


End file.
